A fiber-reinforced resin composite material (FRP: Fiber Reinforced Plastics) has been widely used as a fiber-reinforced resin composite material used for structural members of aircrafts, land vehicles, watercrafts and the like. Such a fiber-reinforced resin composite material include, as a simple-shape portion, an outer panel formed of a sheet(s) of a prepreg material(s) formed of a carbon fiber(s) impregnated with a resin(s), and as a complex-shape portion, a reinforcing portion formed of a fiber-reinforced resin(s) such as a beam (girder), rib, longeron and the like or a supporting member formed of a fiber-reinforced resin(s) such as a bracket or both, which reinforcing portion and supporting member are integrally provided on the interior side of the outer panel.
To efficiently integrate such a simple-shape portion and complex-shape portion, a technique to form a fiber-reinforced resin composite material by Vacuum-assisted Resin Transfer Molding (VaRTM) has been developed in recent years (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).